Strangers on a Train
by Sailor Elysia
Summary: Serena travels home for Christmas and she meets an interesting person on the train. Can these two strangers show each other the true spirit of Christmas?
1. one

Strangers on a Train 1/6   
by Elysia [ely_chan@yahoo.com]   
  
  


Home. After being away for so long, the word was music to her ears. Funny how she missed something so much when she didn't have it. 

Serena checked both her bags into the porter, and walked outside onto the platform, her flaxen blonde curls bouncing with every step. Approaching the edge of the cement platform, she stepped into the sleek silver bullet of the passenger car, looking around for a seat. 

Plopping down in one of the seats by the window, she let out a sigh of exhaust and excitement. Her breath left a patch of ice crystals on the window pane. With her fingertip, she traced a smiley face into the frost, and watched silently as it disappeared. 

Turning away from the window, Serena's thoughts focused on the upcoming holiday. This would be her first trip home since starting graduate school. She was especially looking forward to Christmas shopping with her mother. How ironic that she needed her mother the most just as she moved away. 

Sighing again, Serena blew a stray blonde curl out of her face and settled back into the cushy chair, preparing for the five hour trip. Her eyelids began to droop, and finally they closed over her azure eyes, her mind filled with dreams of Christmas with her family. 

****** 

Thirty minutes away on another train platform, a young man stood, waiting impatiently for his train to arrive. A suitcase and a laptop case sat at his feet, lightly covered with the dry snow that had fallen in the last hour. 

Darien reached down and brushed the snow away, then brushed off his overcoat. He straightened his dark silk tie and the rest of his expensive suit. The snow continued to fall, and he brushed it away from his thick black hair, being careful not to mess it too much. A few stray strands around his face always managed to escape the daily gel and hair spray routine. 

Shaking off the snow from his hands, Darien exhaled softly with an air of boredom. Being in business was no longer interesting to him, and he only stayed with it because he didn't want to spend the time learning anything new. At 27, Darien thought he would have had found a purpose, something meaningful in his life by now, but nothing felt right to him. 

Instead, he was stuck doing business for his company during the holidays, since he was really the only one still available. Unlike the rest of the company, Darien had no place to go for Christmas, other than his solitary apartment. He had no family to spend the holidays with, and though he sometimes regretted that fact, he never let it show. Not that it mattered, anyway. Holidays were not a high priority on Darien's list, and he regarded them like any other day during the year. 

Just then, the silver train pulled up into the crowded station and let out a sigh of steam as it came to a stop. "Finally," Darien breathed, as he pushed up his sleeve and glanced at his watch. 

Grabbing both his cases, he stepped onto the train and impatiently looked for an empty seat. Sitting down in the nearest aisle chair, Darien stashed his suitcase beneath him, and attempted to get comfortable. As he pulled out his laptop, he took no notice of the dozing blonde sitting kitty-corner to him as the train lurched to life again. 

****** 

Slowly opening her eyes, Serena stirred, softly cursing the sharp pain in her neck. Rubbing her neck, she glanced out the fogged-up window, and used her sleeve to wipe the pane so she could see out. A glistening white covered the entire countryside, as far as she could see. The grove of pine trees hung heavy with piles of snow dragging the branches down low to the ground. They appeared as if they were bowing down to the majestic earth, welcoming the Christmas season. 

She was amazed by the beauty of it all, and murmured softly to no one in particular, "Isn't it wonderful? I wish I could go out there and make tons of snow angels." She turned around and glanced at the young man sitting across from her, who seemed to be intent with his laptop. "Sir, don't you agree? Isn't it lovely out there?" 

Not even bothering to look up from his computer, Darien let out a low grunt in acknowledgment. Serena was surprised by his behavior. Even for a complete stranger, she would have thought he could have at least made eye contact. But it was her nature to be friendly to everyone she met. "Sir, just take a look out the window, and I'm sure you'll agree how nice it is out there." 

Again, another grunt, followed by, "Snow is snow. It falls, it sits on the ground for a couple of weeks, and then it melts. Making a big deal out of how pretty it looks isn't going to make it stay longer." 

Serena's mouth dropped open. How could anyone be so rude? She blew out her breath in exasperation, turning back to her own view of the countryside. "Maybe you don't deserve to enjoy something so beautiful, but don't ruin it for the rest of us," she pouted. 

Darien finally tore himself away from his laptop, taking a moment to look up at the young woman who was so adamant about the weather. Her profile was rather striking, something he had not expected at first. Her blonde curly hair was tousled slightly, probably because she had been asleep earlier. He could only see part of her eyes, but it was enough for him to tell that they were very blue, so blue that he felt himself get lost in their depths even now. His eyes traveled down to her soft, full lips, which were turned down into a very pitiful pout. This, for some reason, felt very wrong to Darien. He began to regret that he had been the cause of her bad temperament. 

Setting his laptop on the empty seat beside him, Darien sat up and cleared his throat. "Look," he began, and almost choked as she faced him fully. Her cerulean eyes were upon him now, and he found it very difficult to concentrate with her intense gaze upon him. 

He loosened his necktie slightly, and continued. "Hey, I'm sorry for reacting the way I did earlier. I was...uh..." he stumbled, searching for a legitimate excuse. "I wasn't paying very much attention, and I apologize for my rude behavior." 

Serena skeptically stared at the man. She knew a polished apology when she heard one, but this... this actually sounded sincere, something she was grateful for, since it was so hard to find sincere people these days. Reaching out, she took his hand firmly, and with a smile replied, "Apology accepted, Mr..." she trailed off. 

Darien wondered briefly if she too had felt the shocking jolt when he took her hand in his. He dismissed it as static, and shook off the strange feeling. "Darien. Darien Wilkinson. And you are?" 

Taking her hand from his, Serena glanced at it, wondering where that shock had come from, and then looked back at him. "Oh, I'm Serena. Serena Cardon. It's a pleasure to meet you, Darien." 

"Likewise, Serena. Likewise." 

****** 

" ...and the teacher yelled at you instead?" Darien asked incredulously. 

"Yes, and it wasn't even my fault! The kid standing behind me had thrown the snowball at her, but I guess it looked like I did it. That was the longest time I've ever had to spend in the principal's office," Serena finished, giggling. 

Somehow after their awkward confrontation, the two strangers began talking. Darien stared at the flaxen-haired beauty sitting across from him. Never before in his life had he met someone who made him felt so alive. It was refreshing to hear her speak warmly about her home and family. 

Serena's voice broke into his thoughts. "I feel like such a clod! I've been talking about myself nonstop for the last three hours, and I hardly know a thing about you. Tell me about yourself, Darien. Where is this train ride taking you?" 

Looking away from her gaze, for once in his life, Darien found himself nearly speechless. What was there to say? There had been no funny stories to remember, no happy memories lodged in his mind. No, for most of his twenty-seven years, Darien had been alone in every sense of the word. 

He cleared his throat. "There's not much to tell, really. I'm on my way to a couple of business meetings over the next few days, and then I guess I'm headed back to the city after that. I'm afraid I don't have much of an exciting life," he chuckled, trying to lighten the somber mood. 

Serena cocked her head slightly, looking at him curiously. "You're working over the holidays? How terrible! What about your family? Won't they miss you?" Darien's expression froze, and Serena immediately regretted what she had said. He licked his lips, and spoke softly, barely above a whisper. "I lost my parents in a car accident when I was just a child, and for many years after that, I was shuffled around from orphanages and foster homes until I was old enough to live on my own and get a decent job. I've never had a real Christmas, not in the orphanages, not with foster families, or on my own. That's just the way it's always been." 

He then noticed that her eyes were shimmering with unshed tears. This was exactly what he had wanted to avoid. "Please, the last thing I want from anyone is pity. It happened a long time ago, and I had to grow up and get on with my life. Maybe that's why I'm such a grouch now," he chuckled. 

"I don't pity you, Darien," Serena spoke quietly, enough that Darien had to lean closer to hear her. "I feel bad that you never experienced a real Christmas as a child." She smiled, attempting to change the subject. "What are you going to do with the rest of your time then?" Shrugging, Darien replied, "Probably what I do every year. Go back to my apartment, get a fire going in the fireplace, sit back and watch all those cheesy Christmas specials they play all night long." 

Serena giggled. "You watch those too? And here I thought I was the only one. I even taped some of them one year so I could watch them other times." His eyes widened, and he laughed. "I once thought about doing that, but never got around to it." 

"Next stop, Sugar Hill!" the conductor called out. A few people in the car began to gather their things, and Serena was one of them. Darien looked on with considerable sadness. He was just getting to know her. 

As the train slowly came to a jerking stop, Serena pulled on her down-filled coat, slung her bag over her shoulder, and turned back to look at Darien. With a soft smile, she reached out and took his cold hand in her warm one. "I'm glad I got to know you, Darien, and I hope that this Christmas will be better than the other ones you've had." With one last smile, she walked slowly out of the train car, and outside to the station. 

Darien watched her leave and for some strange reason, he longed to go after her. 'Get a hold of yourself, Darien. You just barely met the woman, and you won't ever see her again. No use setting yourself up for disappointment.' He picked up his neglected laptop, and with a sigh, began to do the little work he started four hours earlier. 

Just then, a warm hand on his shoulder startled him. Serena stood there, her cheeks flushed red from the cold wind outside. "Darien, I just had the strangest idea, and I can't make it go away." She took a deep breath. "Would you like to spend the holidays with me and my family?" 

Trying hard to keep his jaw from dropping, Darien stared at the petite blonde glancing pleadingly down upon him. A complete stranger ('that's not true anymore, and you know it,' his mind argued with him) was inviting him to spend the most special holiday with her? Darien couldn't remember anyone inviting him to do anything, especially at this time of the year. He was speechless. "Serena, I... don't know. I mean, I hardly know you, and I feel like I would be intruding--" 

"Oh, don't be silly! We always have people dropping in during the holidays. Mom loves it when we bring someone by." He started to protest again. "But my work, I just can't up and leave it. I have an obligation to fulfill." Serena realized he was right, and her lower lip unconsciously stuck out in a frustrated pout. Darien found that look of hers absolutely adorable. 

In an act of spontaneity, he shut off his laptop and looked back at Serena with a silly grin. "I don't know what I'm doing, but I'm going to accept your invitation. I can check my work schedule later." 

Serena wanted to burst out yelling in joy, but she managed to contain herself. After all, she had no idea where or why she thought of inviting Darien along, but it seemed like the right thing to do. It was the perfect opportunity to show him a real Christmas. 

Darien finished packing his things back into his attaché case, and followed Serena out of the train and into the station. "Is your family going to meet you here?" he asked from behind. Without looking back, she replied, "Nope. It's a surprise. I didn't tell them when I would be arriving." 

"Oh. Are you sure they won't mind me being there?" Serena laughed, and turned around. "I told you before, they'll love you, and that's just what you need right now." She took his hand in her gloved one, and gripped it tightly. "Just trust me on this one." 

He glanced down at their hands clasped together and said nothing, just smiled broadly. Perhaps this wouldn't be a disappointment after all. 


	2. two

_"When you want it the most   
There's no easy way out   
When you're ready to go   
And your heart's left in doubt   
Don't give up on your faith   
Love comes to those who believe it   
And that's the way it is." _

--Celine Dion, "All the Way" 

Strangers on a Train   
Part Two   
  
  


Their breaths were like puffy white clouds in the crisp cold air as they walked to Serena's home. Casting a sideward glance at him, she noticed that he was clutching his briefcase tightly, and she couldn't tell if he was that way naturally, or if he was just uncomfortable with the situation. "Do you think your company will be angry with you for abandoning your work like this?" Serena asked softly. 

Darien looked at her, coming out of his deep train of thoughts. Funny, he had been thinking the exact same thing. He knew they wouldn't be exactly angry with him, just concerned with his sudden actions. He had never been known to be spontaneous. This would certainly raise a few eyebrows back at the office. 

"Thanks for reminding me. I'll give them a call right now." Pulling out his cell phone from his coat pocket, he auto dialed his number at the office. Knowing it would automatically pick up his voice mail, Darien kept his pace up with Serena's, listening carefully to the list of messages. 

"Darien, by the time you get this, you're probably already on your way to Denver, but the meetings you were scheduled to attend have been postponed; the corporate office decided to wait until after the first of the year. Have a good holiday." 

Serena stared at him intently as he gawked at the device he held in his hand for a moment. "Well, what do you know," Darien muttered, slipping the phone back into his pocket. Placing her hands on her hips, Serena asked, "Are you going to tell me or not?" 

Darien shook himself out of his stupor and faced the blonde-haired pixie who was beginning to look quite agitated. "I guess it wouldn't be fair to you to keep you in the dark after all you've done to get me here. The plans which put me on the train in the first place have been postponed until after the first of the year." 

Serena threw her arms around a surprised Darien and hugged him tightly. "That's wonderful! Now you can spend the holidays with me and my family and not feel guilty about skipping out on your work. It has to be a miracle!" 

Frozen in his tracks, Darien wasn't sure what to make of the warmth surging through his veins as Serena hugged him. He had not been this close to a woman and enjoyed it so much in a very long time; not since his favorite foster mother back when he was nine. Those tender memories came flooding back to him as Serena held him in her embrace, and he wished, just once, that he could have memories like that again. 

He stepped away from her, sad to lose the comforting feeling. "A coincidence, maybe, but not a miracle," he answered. Serena smiled impishly. "What's the matter, don't you believe in miracles?" 

"Nope. Haven't for a long time. But I guess that all depends on what you would call a miracle." Serena laughed, and poked him in the shoulder. "Whatever you say, Mr. Non-believer, but my faith is still strong." 

"You haven't told me much about your family yet. What are they like?" She smiled. "That's right. You do need some background information, don't you? Well, for starters, there's my mother and my father and three kids; myself and my two older brothers." 

"Brothers?" Darien cut in. He gulped. Where there were older brothers, there was usually trouble for him. "Yeah, Tal's four years older than me, and Ricky's two years older. Both of them are married now, and Tal's got a five-month old baby girl who I haven't seen yet. So I'm really excited to get home." 

Darien gulped again. "Anything else I should know?" She shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm sure you'll get along great with them. Both of them were on the football team in high school, but they're just big softies now." 

That's what he was afraid of. Two brothers, very strong and very capable of tearing him apart. He remembered the boys that would come over to play with the children in his foster home and how they would tease him. He just didn't fit in. And that's the way it had always been. 

"You know, now I'm not so sure about this," he wavered, and seriously started to consider going back. Serena grabbed his arm, and gave him a bright smile. "Oh no you don't, you can't back out now! Besides, we're almost there. Look!" she said, pointing to a large house on their left. 

The house looked no more than five or six years old, tastefully decorated for the Christmas season. Cascading icicle lights hung all around the outer trim of the house, and a beautiful pine tree was framed in the living room window for all the world to see. "Looks like Mom and Dad didn't waste any time," Serena whispered under her breath. "Oh, are they going to be surprised when we come through that door. Come on!" Grabbing Darien's hand, they jogged across the street and up the walkway of the place she loved to call home. 

With Darien right behind her, she twisted the doorknob, and being careful not to bump the enormous wreath hanging on the front, Serena pushed open the door to reveal the front hallway and staircase, all decorated with a beautiful garland. They stepped in, and shut the door behind them. Looking up, Serena smiled and tugged on Darien's arm. "Never fails. Every year... be on the lookout." She pointed to the arch connecting the hallway and the kitchen where a fresh sprig of mistletoe hung. 

"Who's here?" a distant voice called from the kitchen. Serena got a huge grin on her face. "Mom?" Darien watched in amusement as Annie Cardon bolted from the kitchen and latched on to her youngest child. "Serena, sweetheart! What a wonderful surprise! I didn't expect you until tomorrow. Was the train ride all right? Where's the rest of your luggage?" 

Disentangling herself from her mother's grasp, Serena grinned. "Everything was fine, and my luggage is still at the station. I'll go pick it up later. I decided to surprise everyone by coming home early. Speaking of surprises," she said, turning to where Darien stood behind her, "I want you to meet Darien, a friend of mine. He doesn't have anyone to spend the holidays with, so I invited him to come here." 

Annie smiled brightly, and stuck out her hand. "Welcome to our home, Darien. I hope that you'll enjoy yourself while you're here." 

Darien took Annie's hand, and shook it firmly. "Thank you for letting me be a guest in your home, Mrs. Cardon." With wide eyes, Annie glanced over at Serena. "Well, he's certainly a polite one, isn't he?" She turned back to Darien and smiled warmly at him. "Please, call me Annie, everyone does." She walked back into the kitchen, with Serena and Darien following closely behind. "You two are just in time to can help me frost the sugar cookies I just baked. Then later on you can take them around to the neighbors." 

They shrugged off their coats, and put them away in the closet. Serena whispered, "See? I told you my mom would like you. You have nothing to worry about." Darien smiled back, even though he still had many doubts. 

****** 

"Mom?" A masculine voice was heard out in the front hallway nearly two hours later. Serena and Darien were busily frosting cookies as fast as Annie could get them out of the oven. A tall form filled the archway leading into the kitchen. "Are you baking cookies again?" 

Annie crossed her arms and smiled at her oldest child, pointing a spatula at him. "What kind of question is that, Tal? You know I'm always baking this time of year. But they're not for you. They're for the neighbors." 

Tal turned his attention to where Serena and Darien were sitting at the table. "Sere! When did you get home?" Serena jumped up to give her eldest brother a huge hug. "Just a few hours ago. Oh, Tal, this is Darien, a friend of mine. He's going to be staying with us for the holidays. Darien, this is Tal, my oldest brother." 

Standing up, Darien shook Tal's hand firmly, giving him the best smile he could muster. He didn't seem quite as intimidating as Darien thought he would be. Tal returned the smile. "Well, any friend of Serena's is bound to be a friend of mine." He turned to look at his mother and little sister. "I'll go get Michelle. She's still getting a few things from the car." 

Serena looked up from her frosting, a smile lighting up her face. "Oh, the baby! I am so excited to see her." Tal smiled, and left the kitchen to bring his family in from the cold. Darien watched him leave, a wistful feeling harboring in his heart. He and Tal were about the same age... he pictured himself in that place, with a wife and child... he could finally be happy... with Serena by his side... 

HOLD IT! Back the truck up! _Him and Serena?_ But he barely knew the woman! Still... after getting to know her on the train ride, and then being in her home, it was like as if he had known her for years. 

Serena's voice broke into his silent thoughts. "Mom, where's Dad, Ricky and Sid?" Annie finished peeking into the oven to see if her current batch of cookies was done yet. "Oh, Rick and Sid took your father shopping; Sid was determined to make him get me something decent this year. They should be back soon; then we can all sit down to dinner." 

The front door opened and closed again. This time two people came into the kitchen, one held a baby wrapped in a blanket in her arms. Michelle handed the baby over to Tal, crossing the room to give Serena a warm hug. "Serena, it's so good to see you." Tal came over to stand by his wife and grinned. "Meet the newest member of the Cardon family." He pulled back the blanket to reveal a sleeping baby girl. "Serena, this is your niece, Miriam. Miriam, this is your aunt Serena." 

Serena let out a gasp. "Ohh, Tal, Michelle, she's absolutely beautiful. Can I hold her?" Michelle smiled gently. "Of course, it's about time that you got to know her." Tal gently placed Miriam into Serena's waiting arms. Tufts of blond hair were tied into a ribbon on her head, and Serena guessed that beneath her tiny eyelids, her eyes were as blue as both of her parents. 

She nudged Darien with her elbow and he looked down on the sleeping child from over Serena's shoulder. "Isn't she beautiful, Darien?" He nodded in agreement. "Would you like to hold her?" she asked shyly, looking up into Darien's shocked gaze. 

"I--I don't know. I've never held a baby before. I'm not sure I'd do it right--" Before he knew it, Serena had delicately placed Miriam into his arms, and now his gaze was fixed on the little girl. "Incredible," he murmured. "She's a little miracle," he replied, looking up at Tal and Michelle. 

As he handed the baby back to her mother, Serena whispered in his ear, "So you believe in miracles after all." With a smile, he whispered back, "I guess I do." 


	3. three

  


_"Then you look at me   
And I always see   
What I have been searching for   
I'm lost as can be   
Then you look at me   
And I am not lost anymore." _

--Celine Dion, "All The Way"   
(can you tell I love this CD? ^_^) 

Strangers on a Train   
Part Three   
  
  


Serena was in the middle of showing her scrapbooks to Darien when the front door opened. With his arms full of shopping bags, Serena's youngest brother Rick, his wife Sid and their father came inside the warm house. 

"Dad! Sid!" Serena exclaimed, jumping up from the couch to hug them both. Her younger brother set down his arm load, and smiled at his kid sister. "What, no greeting for me, Serena?" She turned around and tackled him, laughing the whole time. "You know I missed you the most, Ricky." He shook his head. "You're the only one who can still get away with calling me that." Turning to his wife, he gave her a wink. "Except for Sid, that is." 

Punching him in the arm, Serena grinned. "Right. I never thought I'd see the day when you would turn into sentimental mush." Then she turned to her sister-in-law. "But I'm glad it was you, Sid. You two are perfect for each other." Sid grinned, slipping an arm around Rick's waist. 

"Oh!" Whirling around, Serena turned back to Darien who was still sitting on the couch. "I'm sorry, Darien, I didn't mean to ignore you." She smiled sweetly at him, then turned to face everyone. "Everyone, this is Darien, a friend of mine. I invited him to spend the holidays with us." He stood up, and came forward. "Darien, this is my father Daniel, my other brother Ricky," her brother rolled his eyes, "and his wife Sid." 

Shaking each of their hands, Darien smiled. "I'm pleased to meet you. Serena's told me so much about you." Well, that wasn't exactly the full truth; all he knew about her family was what she had told him on the train ride and the walk to her home. But from just those few short hours, he felt like he knew them. 

"Is everyone home?" Annie called out from the dining room. "Dinner's on the table, and I know how hungry you get after all that shopping." 

Darien stayed behind for a moment and Serena noticed his absence. Walking back to him, she spoke softly, "Are you all right?" He smiled. "I'm fine, just feeling a little out of place, that's all." Taking his hand in hers again, she squeezed it reassuringly. "They won't bite, I promise. You trust me, don't you?" 

Looking deep into her eyes, he saw nothing but faith and trust in him. But then he caught something else as she looked away... affection? It wasn't possible... was it? Darien contemplated this as Serena dragged him into the dining room. 

****** 

For once, Serena was the first to clean her plate; even beating her brothers with their voracious appetites. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Darien had finished his dinner as well, and looking uncomfortable again. Serena's family had never been too talkative at the dinner table, and except for the noise that baby Miriam made in her car seat, no one spoke as they ate. 

Clearing her throat, Serena set her fork down on her plate, and threw a glance in Darien's direction. "Mom, that was absolutely wonderful. If the cookies are ready, Darien and I can go deliver them." 

Annie looked at her daughter and blinked, surprised that she would be so anxious to leave the table. Usually she would linger until the entire meal was over, chattering the whole time. She smiled. "Of course, Serena. I think between the two of you, you should be able to carry them easily. Just be sure to bundle up; the forecast mentioned a big snowstorm coming tonight." 

Gathering up both her and Darien's plates, Serena grinned. "Oh, don't worry, we will." Darien got up from the table and followed Serena into the kitchen. She placed the plates in the sink, then turned to him. "I could tell you were feeling uncomfortable out there. That's why I excused both of us so quickly." 

His eyes widened. "Was I that easy to read?" She laughed. "Incredibly easy." Picking up a few of the paper plates, she balanced one on top of the other, and walked towards the door. "Are you ready to go deliver some cookies?" With a grin, Darien took the rest of the plates in his hand and followed her out. 

As soon as they were out of the house, the conversation at the table picked up. "I don't like him," Rick commented while shoveling a forkful of potatoes into his mouth. "You say that about every young man Serena brings home, Rick," Annie chided him. "Besides, we don't even know their story." 

"That's exactly my point. This is the first time Serena's ever made mention of this guy. How do we know we can trust him?" 

Sid laid a hand on her husband's arm before he could continue. "That's why you should leave it to your sister," she said gently, "and let her decide." Rick looked at Sid, and his face softened. Scowling, he crossed his arms over his chest and muttered, "All right. But that doesn't mean I have to like it." The rest of the family burst out laughing. 

****** 

"Isn't it beautiful out here?" Serena breathed, her warm breath forming clouds out in front of her. Teeth chattering, Darien managed to reply, "Sure, but I never knew cold could be beautiful." She laughed merrily. "Welcome to Sugar Hill, where you don't know what hit you until it's too late." 

Darien looked at her in amazement. How could anyone could be so vivacious, especially in freezing weather? "How many more do we have left to deliver?" 

"Just one. You're not getting tired of this yet, are you?" He feigned a smile, keeping his complaints about the cold to himself. "Not at all. I hate to break it to you, but I don't think I have any feeling left in my hands." 

She walked over to him, a concerned look on her face. Reaching out for his hands, she said, "Here, give me your gloves." With a confused look, he handed over his gloves to her one by one. She removed her own gloves and placed his onto her hands. Then she handed her warm gloves to him. "That should help." 

Darien protested as he slipped on her oversized gloves. The warmth surged through his hands and throughout his entire body, relieving him of the bitter cold he felt earlier. "But... but now your hands will be freezing!" With a knowing smile, she replied, "Not for long; my hands are always warm." 

He chuckled. "That I believe." 

A snowflake suddenly landed on Serena's nose. She looked up into the sky to find hundreds more snowflakes falling gently to the ground. "Ohh," she breathed, melting the flurries around her face, "if there was another six feet on the ground, I'd jump into it and make tons of snow angels." He smiled at her childlike behavior. "Maybe it'll continue to snow all night. She grinned. "I hope so!" 

Serena couldn't help but laugh at his appearance. "You should see yourself; your whole head is covered with snow." Reaching up to brush it away, she had gotten most of it when Darien gently took hold of her wrist. Serena glanced into his eyes and found herself mesmerized by his gaze. She had never noticed how blue his eyes were until now. Or how his dark hair fell so perfectly into his face when it was wet. 

Darien took a step closer to her, and she didn't move an inch. He couldn't help it. He was transfixed by her beauty, both inside and out. It was like finding fresh air after holding his breath for so long. 

Moving ever so slightly closer, their noses were merely inches away from each other, their breath tickling their faces. Darien leaned in closer, about to kiss her sweet warm lips. 

"Darien?" 

"Hmm?" 

"We still have one plate of cookies to deliver." 

Well, there went that idea. Darien stepped away from Serena, noting that her cheeks were flushed bright red. What was he thinking, trying to pursue something that could never be? 

"It's your turn," Serena's soft voice broke into his thoughts. Slightly confused, he turned to her. "My what?" 

She giggled, and handed him the plate. "Your turn to drop off the cookies, silly. Haven't you ever gone doorbell ditching?" He shook his head in puzzlement. "It's simple. You place the cookies on the doorstep, ring the doorbell, and run for your life!" Pointing to the house just ahead of them, Serena said, "There's the house; I'll wait here behind the hedge. Make sure you don't get caught!" 

Nodding, he took the plate in his hands and tiptoed towards the front porch, trying hard not to slip on the ice. Serena covered her mouth with a gloved hand to keep her laughter in. 

Suddenly Darien appeared next to her, catching his breath after running so hard. A boyish grin appeared on his face. "That was fun," he laughed. "The snowdrift over there was so deep that I got it in my socks and shoes." He hopped from one foot to another, trying to get most of the snow out. 

She couldn't believe Darien had missed out on so much from his childhood, even the simplest of things like decorating and delivering Christmas cookies. Luckily this was her chance to give him a Christmas he would never forget. 


	4. four

Strangers on a Train 4/6 

  


Well after midnight, Serena couldn't sleep. She was in her old room, in her old bed surrounded by all her old things, but it didn't seem to comfort her. For the last few hours she laid there, thinking about everything and nothing all at once. 

Sliding one arm behind her head, Serena stared at her ceiling and sighed, wondering why these thoughts of Darien kept popping up in her mind. 

In all honesty, Serena didn't know what to think of Darien. Their friendship was still very new and fragile. Their encounter earlier that evening had been the first time she realized Darien had feelings for her. She liked him, she knew that for a fact. They had been strangers before, but now... she didn't know. 

Serena sat up, and reached for her thick terry cloth robe, wrapping it around her. Her stocking feet padded softly across the carpet, and she slipped on her slippers before opening the door leading out to the balcony. 

The night air still had a bit of a chill to it. Serena snuggled deeper into her robe, watching as her warm breath mixed with the fog that hung low over the town. 

"Fancy finding you out here," a low voice came from behind her. Serena whirled around in surprise to see Darien, bundled up much like she was. A small grin flitted across her lips. "You couldn't sleep either?" Darien shrugged. "Too much to think about, I suppose." He glanced at her, noticing that her teeth were chattering. "You need something warmer than that old robe. Come here," he motioned, holding out part of his blanket to her. Serena took hold of the blanket gratefully, and snuggled into its warmth. 

"I forgot how cold it got at night," she whispered and looked up at Darien, who was smiling down at her. Having Serena so close to him did funny things to his insides. He slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her to lean back against him, smiling triumphantly when she relaxed without saying a single word. 

This felt so... natural to him. Time could stop and the world could end in the next moment, but he wouldn't care as long as he could be right here... where he belonged. 

Serena pulled away, giving Darien a small smile. "Mom's got a lot planned for tomorrow. You'll be amazed at how much food she makes for Christmas dinner." She poked him in the side. "Try to get some sleep." 

As she left his side and walked back into her bedroom, Darien could feel a distinct chill surround him, and he was sorry to lose her warmth. He leaned over the balcony and stared into the whiteness below him in silence. 

What was happening to him? He couldn't remember the last time he had been this open, where he could just be himself with anyone, least of all a stranger. But... he really couldn't call her that anymore. If he wanted to get any closer to Serena, it would involve opening up to her more--and that meant opening the door to his troublesome past. 

****** 

Wonderful aromas from the kitchen wafted all through the house the morning of Christmas Eve. Serena awoke late in the morning and lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. With a sigh, she turned over on her side and stuffed a hand beneath her pillow. The memory of last night popped into her head, and she smiled sheepishly to herself. 

It wasn't until after she went back inside that Serena realized just how close she and Darien had been to each other. In a way her newfound feelings frightened her, but on the other hand, she welcomed it whole-heartedly. It had been a long time since Serena felt like this towards anyone--not since her brother Ricky scared her prom date half to death and she vowed never to bring anyone to the house again. She hadn't--until now. 

Rolling back over, Serena took another look at her alarm clock, and decided it was time to get out of bed. Besides, it was tradition every Christmas Eve for Serena to help her mother make the pies, and put some last minute touches on her gift for Darien. 

****** 

Nearly an hour later, Serena had just put one pie in the oven and was about to start on another when Darien walked into the kitchen, his hair still slightly tousled. 

"Hi," she said brightly, sprinkling flour on the counter so she could roll out the piecrust. "Did you get enough sleep?" Darien smiled a little. "I don't think that's possible." He leaned on the counter and peeked over her shoulder. "What kind of pie are you making?" 

"The one in the oven is pumpkin. I'm making an apple one now, because I'm the only one in the family who won't eat pumpkin pie." With a laugh, Darien replied, "Looks like we have something else in common." Her eyes widened. "You're kidding. And to think my family made me suffer all these years because I refused to eat it." Serena laughed and turned to her mother. "See, Mom? I'm not weird after all!" 

Annie nodded briefly. She had been watching the entire exchange between the two of them very intently. Something was definitely going on between these two. Perhaps it was time to intervene a little and help her daughter out. "We're just about out of flour, Serena, and we've still got a lot to do. Would you mind running to the store to pick up some up for me?" 

"All right," Serena smiled. She draped her apron over a chair, grabbed the car keys from the table and went outside to warm up the car. Annie finished spooning the pumpkin filling into another pie plate. "Darien, why don't you go with her? I'm sure she'd be grateful for the company." He nodded and went outside to join Serena. 

Annie smiled to herself. This was going to be easier than she thought. 

****** 

Finally the family gathered in the living room for their traditional reading of the Christmas story. Every seat in the living room was occupied, and Darien sat next to Serena on the loveseat because he didn't feel comfortable sitting anywhere else. 

His attention wandered as the family took turns reading out of the old family Bible, and he noticed that everyone else was snuggled together--except for he and Serena. 

There was a brief pause, then Annie, who had been the last ne to read, looked over at Darien with a softened gaze and said, "Darien, would you like to read?" A shocked look registered on his face, and he stammered, "I--I don't know... I haven't--" A nudge in his side from Serena prompted him to take the book from Annie's outstretched hands, and he looked down at it, the words almost foreign to him. Serena pointed out where they had left off, and Darien began to read. 

_"And there were in the same country shepherds in the field, keeping watch over their flocks by night, and lo, an angel came upon them, and the glory of the Lord shone round about them, and they were sore afraid. And the angel said unto them, 'Fear not: for behold, I bring you good tidings of great joy, which shall be unto all people. For unto you is born this day in the city of David, a Saviour, which is Christ the Lord.' And suddenly there was with the angel a multitude of the heavenly host praising God and saying, 'Glory to God in the highest, and on earth, peace and good will toward men.'"_

Darien couldn't go on. The emotions surging inside him were too much to explain. For the first time in his life that he could remember, he knew what it was like to be part of a family. 

"Thank you, Darien," Serena whispered softly and took the book from him so she could finish the rest of the story. After she finished the last few verses, the family members began talking, and one conversation turned into two and so on. One by one, they all stood up and left to go to bed. 

Serena and Darien followed her parents into the kitchen. Serena stopped and with a smile, held out a soft package wrapped in tissue paper to Darien. "I know this isn't much, but I want you to have this so you'll always remember your stay with us. I couldn't wait until tomorrow." 

He gratefully took the package from her hands, and delicately removed the tissue paper, revealing a bright red fuzzy stocking lined with soft plaid fabric. His name was embroidered in dark green thread on the cuff of the stocking. 

Darien was absolutely speechless, and at that moment, all his pent-up emotions surged up inside of him. Years of unshed tears welled up in his eyes. "Thank you, Serena," he choked out. 

Then Annie broke in and pointed out the obvious. "You two are standing under the mistletoe," she said cheerily. Serena blushed bright red and Darien smiled sheepishly. 

Handing the stocking to Annie, Darien took a deep breath, took Serena in his embrace and leaned down to kiss her. As their lips touched, a jolt rushed them, similar the jolt they had first felt when they first met on the train. 

Serena melted into his arms, enjoying every moment of this. She secretly hoped that they would get caught under the mistletoe. This was one moment she didn't want to end. 

But like all good things, it ended just seconds after it began. They pulled away, Serena still blushing bright red and a quirky grin on Darien's face. Something changed in those few seconds. They could no longer call each other strangers. 

****** 

Serena was already out on the balcony, deep in thought by the time Darien joined her. Hearing footsteps behind her, she whirled around and found a somber-looking Darien staring back at her, wrapped in the same blanket from the night before. "Are you all right?" A boyish grin flickered across his face. "I'm fine. I was just... thinking." 

"Oh. We both seem to be doing a lot of that lately, don't we?" Serena mumbled. What was the matter with her? She had never felt this awkward around anyone before. 

Serena's thoughts came to a halt as Darien took her hand in his, and he looked into her eyes. "Serena, I can't thank you enough for tonight, for everything, really. You have changed my life in a way that I never thought possible." 

Puzzled, she asked, "Why do you say that?" Darien turned away from Serena and gripped the railing of the balcony tightly. "I told you a little about my childhood before, but I didn't tell you everything." His head lowered, struggling to recall the memories, both good and bad. 

"I've been in and out of orphanages and foster homes nearly all my life. I was often on my own, and I didn't make too many friends with the other children there. I remember the hurt I felt with other people came looking to adopt a child. They always wanted the little babies and toddlers; hardly a second glance was given to older children. 

"The board at the orphanage decided to put a few of the older children into foster homes, and I was one of them. Right away, it turned out to be a disaster. I was passed from home to home with the response 'he just didn't work out.' I wasn't a troublemaker, but I just didn't fit in anywhere. The only Christmas I really remember was when I was nine years old. That year, my foster mother gave me a gift that I have treasured ever since." 

Tears began to well up in Darien's eyes again. "It was a small porcelain ornament of an angel reaching out to a little child. I remember exactly what she told me when she gave it to me. She said, _'You may not have your mother here with you now, but there's always someone watching out for you.'_ I never forgot that moment, and even when I got older and was alone again, just looking at that ornament and thinking of her words gives me a little hope." 

Turning back to face Serena, he noticed that she too had tears streaming down her cheeks. "That's why I appreciate your gift so much, Serena," he continued, his voice cracking with emotion. "Being with your family these past few days has been the greatest gift in the world." 

Without a single word, Serena wrapped her arms around Darien, holding him tenderly like a little child. The two of them stood like that for a while, letting the silent whiteness of the night envelop them. 

"Serena, I didn't get you anything in return. All of this happened so fast, and if I had known--" Her hand over his mouth silenced him. "Darien, don't give it another thought. Just having you here, being able to be a part of your life has been more than enough for me." She pulled her hand away. "I prefer the giving rather than the getting, anyway." 

Darien's eyes lit up, and he grinned wryly. "Actually, I think I do have something to give you." Her hands flew to her hips, and she raised an eyebrow. "Darien Wilkinson, I told you, I don't need--" Before she could finish telling him off, his lips closed over hers. Shocked at first, she just stood there, lost in the moment. But slowly her hands snaked their way up and around his neck, pulling his body closer to her own. 

Finally, they broke away, staring at each other silently, trying to believe what had just happened really did happen. Darien spoke up first. "Did you mind that gift?" Her cheeks flamed bright red. "I..." She ducked her head, shaking her head slightly. Then she whispered, "It's getting late, and I have every intention of waking the entire household bright and early tomorrow morning." Standing on her tiptoes, Serena leaned up and kissed Darien again. "Merry Christmas, Darien. Sweet dreams." 

A goofy grin appeared on his face as she walked back into her room. For him, there would be some very sweet dreams indeed. 


	5. five

Strangers on a Train   
Chapter Five   
  
  
  


Sometime after the break of dawn, Darien rolled over and glanced at the digital clock on the small wooden nightstand. Instantly, he knew that it was much too early to get out of bed, even for a Christmas morning. Pulling the covers tightly around his body, he closed his eyes again. 

THUD! In a flurry of blankets, sheets and pillows, Darien bolted awake as he fell out of the bed. He rubbed his eyes, wondering briefly how he got there. 

A fit of giggles suddenly came from the other side of the bed, and Darien sat up, knowing very well who had pushed him. Looking over the edge of the bed, he noticed Serena laying on her side, trying to hold in her laughter. 

"I don't see what's so funny," he remarked dryly, yanking the blankets and sheets from around him. "What's the big deal, anyway?" She smiled sheepishly, then batted her eyelashes. "Tradition, my dear Darien. I told you so last night." 

"Well, you didn't have to push me off the bed, did you?" 

"You wouldn't wake up any other way, so I had to resort to more 'physical matters,' you might say," Serena giggled again. "Now are you going to get up or not?" 

He glanced at her and grinned. "I suppose so," but as she stood up, he suddenly lunged at Serena and pinned her down. She looked up at him with wide eyes. "What are you doing?" 

Darien grinned even harder. "How does the saying go? 'What goes around comes around?'" His hands traveled down to her sides, and he began to tickle her. Serena howled in protest, trying desperately to push his hands away. "Anything but that! Please stop!" she said between laughs. 

"Say it," he said, still tickling her. "All right, mercy! Mercy!" Serena wailed, finally pushing his hands away. He stared down at her with a smile on his face. Catching his gaze, she looked back at Darien. "What?" 

He shook his head. "Nothing. I just like looking at you." She blushed deeply, fiddling with her tangled hair. "Even this early in the morning?" He inched closer and smiled again. "Especially in the morning," he responded, leaning in to kiss her. 

"Serena? Are you up yet?" Annie called loudly up the stairs, shattering the moment. Blushing, the two of them pulled away quickly. Serena slid off the bed and opened the door. "C'mon," she said to Darien, reaching for his hand, "We don't want to miss out on anything." 

***** 

Baby Miriam sat in her mother's lap, gumming on her hand, while Ricky and Sid sat on the floor, excited to be spending their first Christmas together with the family. 

Serena and Darien sat in the loveseat again, closer to each other this time. Darien kept his gaze on Serena as she opened her gifts and talked to her family. One of his hands draped on the back of the couch around her shoulders, while the other clutched the stocking Serena gave him the night before. 

He stared at her eyes, watching them the entire time. He loved how they lit up and sparkled when she was happy. Other times when she was deep in thought, they seemed to be pools of deep blue, almost the same color of the ocean at low tide. 

It was at that moment that he realized his life changed by one simple act of a beautiful young woman. Darien couldn't fathom the emotions raging inside him. All he knew was he didn't want to return to his life before Serena. 

His hand slid off his stocking and down to where Serena's hand rested on the sofa. Taking her hand in his, he squeezed it gently and intertwined his fingers with hers. She looked at him with widened eyes, but she returned the gesture. 

Annie called out from the other room. "Serena, I need your help for a moment." Smiling at Darien, she got up and went into the kitchen to help her mother. He stared after her for a moment, lost in his own thoughts. 

"Brunch is ready," Serena called out brightly from the kitchen doorway a few minutes later. Rick and Darien were the last two to get up. He stood in Darien's path and stared at him. "You like my little sister, don't you?" Darien froze, then he nodded slightly. Rick searched his eyes for a moment. "I know you'll make her happy." Darien breathed a sigh of relief as Rick walked into the other room. 

****** 

Serena dipped her hands into the soapy lukewarm water, rinsing off the last of the dishes from brunch. Everyone had quieted down for the afternoon, going their separate ways to organize gifts or take naps. She enjoyed her quiet time alone, even if it wasn't very often. 

Two warm hands slipped around her waist, making her drop the plate back into the water. 

"Hi." 

"Hi yourself," she replied, picking the plate up again and scrubbing it. "What have you been up to?" 

Darien frowned momentarily, then picked up a dish cloth and began drying the dishes. "No good as usual," he replied, trying to make her smile. 

"That I believe," she said, and rinsed off the last plate. He took it from her and dried it swiftly without saying another word. She suddenly grabbed his hand and looked up at him. "Is there something wrong? You don't seem yourself." 

Darien sighed. She really could read him, more than anyone else ever could. "I have something to tell you." He motioned with his head. "Can we go outside?" 

"Sure, just let me get my jacket." Serena looked at him in confusion, then reached for her windbreaker from the coat rack. They walked out onto the wrap-around porch; Darien oddly silent. 

He sighed again, his breath making a cloud in the frosty air. "I got a phone call about an hour ago from my company. Seems there's a big project they're working on for the New Year, and..." 

"...and they want you to work on it," Serena finished for him. Darien nodded somberly. "They want me back by tomorrow afternoon." 

She bit her lip and turned away from him, unable to hold the tears back. "Please, don't cry. I never wanted to make you cry," he murmured, sliding his arms around her waist. She leaned back in his strong embrace. He only held her tighter, and they silently stood in the winter twilight. 

Serena stopped crying and turned around in his arms. "I'm going to miss you, more than I've ever missed anyone before." He chuckled deeply. "That's a good thing, right?" She wiped her tearstained face and smiled faintly. "Of course it's a good thing. It's been wonderful having you here." 

"I was going to say the same thing. In just a few days, I've felt and probably shown more emotion than I ever have in my entire life. Everyone at the office is going to wonder what happened to me. And I have you to thank for it." 

She laughed softly. "Sure, I'm going to be held responsible for your co-workers checking you into the hospital. When does your train leave?" 

Darien sighed. "Seven o'clock tomorrow morning." 

"I'm coming to see you off, of course." 

He laughed. "I thought it was impossible for you to get up that early without motivation." 

Serena placed her hands on her hips and grinned. "Hey, anything is possible if I put my mind to it. Besides, this is important." She grabbed his hand. "You will write to me, won't you?" 

He gazed at her fondly. "Of course. And you have to promise that you'll come see me." 

Her eyes lit up. "Oh, that would be so much fun! I'll stop by one day and surprise you." 

Smiling down on the blonde-haired pixie who had done so much to change his life, Darien replied, "Wonderful. I look forward to the day when you'll be standing in my office door, smiling brightly and looking just as you are now." He slid his arms around her waist again. "Let's not say goodbye yet. We'll save that for tomorrow." 

She reveled the feeling of being held tenderly by him. It was comforting. "Let's not say goodbye at all," she murmured softly. "Good-byes are for people we don't want to see again," she said, quoting one of her favorite plays. 

They walked back inside the warm house, dreading the tomorrow that would soon separate them. 

****** 

Two lone figures stood at the Sugar Hill train platform, waiting for the 7 o'clock train to arrive. Serena and Darien were grateful to be alone; they hadn't had much time to themselves last night after the family found out he was leaving. 

"Be sure to tell your mother thank you for me," Darien said, checking over his baggage one last time. 

"I think you told her enough yourself last night. What was it, ten or twenty times? I finally had to pull you out of the kitchen so she could get something done. I'm surprised you didn't kiss her feet while you were at it." 

Darien pulled a face. "I wasn't that bad." 

"You came close." 

The train approached from the east and pulled into the station, letting out a burst of steam. Serena knew it was time to let go, but she couldn't help herself. She threw herself into Darien's arms and hugged him tightly. "I don't think I can let you go. Can't you just call in sick?" 

His arms surrounded her. "I honestly wish I could. I wish I could just take you with me now and avoid this whole goodbye business." 

Serena's blue eyes flooded with tears, but she wiped them away hastily before she lost it completely. 

"When are you going back to school?" His question caught her off guard. 

"Sometime at the end of next week. It's going to be a semester full of essays, research and dissertations for me. I'm trying to get my BA in one year instead of two." 

He smiled down at her, and slid an arm around her waist. "I hope you get away from it at least once." He buried his face in her wild mane of curls and inhaled deeply. He loved the faint lilac smell of her hair. "Oh, Serena, I don't know how anyone could help not falling in love with you," he murmured. 

She looked up at him with widened eyes. "What did you say?" 

Darien blushed immediately. He hadn't meant to reveal his feelings so easily. "I said, uh... your hair smells good." 

"Last call! All aboard!" The conductor yelled over the noisy train. Darien reluctantly stepped away from Serena, and picked up his luggage. "If I don't go now, I'll miss my meetings. Please come and see me when you can, Serena." He leaned over and gently kissed her cheek. 

Serena stared after the train as it disappeared into the distance. She thought she knew what he said, but it was so noisy that she didn't catch all of it. She wrapped her arms about herself to keep herself from freezing. _'I'll see you again soon, Darien.'_


	6. six

Strangers on a Train   
Chapter 6   
  
  
  


_Dear Darien, _

Happy New Year! I got your letter yesterday. It was so good to hear from you, even if it's only on paper. If it wasn't long distance, I would call and talk all night long. I miss having you here, but you knew that already. Mom misses you too, she told me to tell you so. 

So how was the first few days back on the job? Did your co-workers notice anything different about you? Any threats to take you into the doctor yet? I'm just kidding, you know. I wanted to make you smile. 

Miriam rolled over last night! Michelle had her lying on her back on the blanket in the living room, and she went to get something from the kitchen. When she came back, Miriam was on her tummy. Tal and Michelle are such proud parents. I bet she'll be crawling in no time. 

Sid and Ricky went home two days ago, so we won't see them for a while. Michelle, Tal and Miriam will be leaving soon, and after I leave, the house will be empty again. I don't know how my mom and dad can stand it being so quiet. 

I'm starting to repeat myself, but I miss you so much. The moment you stepped back onto that train, I felt like I lost something. I don't feel whole without you. Do you ever find it interesting that we were both strangers at the beginning, but now we can barely stand to be separated? That's how I feel about it, what about you? 

I have to finish packing to go back to school tomorrow, but I had to finish your letter so I could send it out before the mail came. Write back soon, I look forward to hearing from you! 

Always,   
Serena 

P.S. Don't forget, you still have to tell me what you said at the station! 

**Dear Serena, **

Sorry for the delay. I'm not the best letter writer in the world, and I can only imagine how impatient you must get while be waiting to receive my letter. 

About the first days back at work. Yes, my co-workers, not to mention my secretary, were very surprised at my behavior. I've never been one to talk much, and so when I walked in that morning greeting everyone with a smile on my face, everyone in the office nearly fainted. Come to think of it, that was fun. I'll have to do that more often. 

I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss you. I miss walking in the snow with you, and your mom's cooking, but most of all, our late night talks out on the balcony. Those nights were special to me; it was there that I learned out about you and finally found myself. I will always be grateful to you for that. 

You'll probably get this letter after you go back to school, so I'll wish you luck now. Don't get in too much over your head! Being in graduate school can be exhausting. 

My personal life isn't nearly as exciting as yours. I have a few things to catch up on for work tomorrow, so I'll end this here. I'm always thinking of you. Sometimes you appear in my dreams, so I hope tonight will be one of those nights. 

Good night, my darling Serena.   
Darien 

_Dear Darien, _

I think your laziness is starting to rub off on me. Well, maybe a little bit of my own as well. Three days back at school and I hardly have time to myself. Thank goodness I have a room of my own so I don't have to put up with noisy roommates. 

It's 11:30 at night as I write this, so if it looks like I'm about to drop off to sleep, it's probably because I am. The days are so long, and there's so much work to be done, there's almost not enough time to do it all. I hope I can last through the rest of the semester. 

Tell me more about the people you work with. Like your secretary, for example. Is she pretty? Should I be jealous? I'm just kidding, I know I have nothing to worry about. 

Oh, there I go again, drifting off into la-la land. I'm sorry this isn't longer, but I've been so exhausted the last few days that it's beginning to catch up with me. I promise I'll write a longer letter next time. 

Always, (and very exhausted)   
Serena 

P.S. You're avoiding my question. I won't give up until you tell me. 

**Dear Serena, **

We're both getting bad at answering our letters, aren't we? Perhaps we should try emailing instead, that way you wouldn't have to wait so long for my replies and I won't feel as bad when I don't reply as quickly. It's just a suggestion. 

Anyway, back to the work subject. I usually work on my own, but sometimes I team up with a group on a project or two. My secretary, Caroline, helps out too. You're right, you have nothing to worry about. She's been working for me for the past three years, and she's very dependable. 

It stopped raining here after five days. I'm happy to see the sun come out again. If you were here, I'd take you to a special place of mine in the park across the street from my office. It's this little wooden bench that faces a small pond. It's surrounded by a garden of roses that overwhelm you when they bloom. The sunsets there are glorious. 

Since you keep bringing up the subject of what I said at the station the last time we were together, here's my answer. I'd rather talk about it in person, rather than on paper. I have a feeling that it wouldn't have quite the same effect. 

With that thought, I'll let you go now. I hope that you're not too exhausted with school yet. I know that some days it may seem unbearable, but just think, you've come too far to give up now. 

Wishing you the best,   
Darien 

****** 

Serena smiled tiredly as she read Darien's letter for the third time. It had been a little over two months since they had last seen each other, and she cherished every letter she got from him. 

Glancing over at her wall calendar, Serena noted happily that she finally had a four day weekend coming up, and she had it all to herself. No papers or exams to worry over. Such a big relief for her. 

Her eyes lit up. Why not use her vacation to surprise Darien? She missed him terribly, and he was always begging her to come see him. 

She ran a hand through her tousled blonde curls, the grin impossible to wipe from her face. She couldn't wait to see the shocked look on his face when she surprised him. 

****** 

Darien walked into his office early Thursday morning, whistling a light tune he had heard while driving to work. As had become his custom, he cheerfully greeted his secretary, Caroline, as he picked up the morning's paper from her desk. 

Caroline looked on in awe at her boss. No one could honestly explain the sudden change of Mr. Wilkinson's behavior. Since he had returned from the Christmas holidays, he seemed to be a totally new person. Gone were the days of his perpetual grumpiness and somber moods. Everyone agreed they liked this Mr. Wilkinson compared to the old one. 

"Good morning, sir," Caroline said. "Is it a busy day today?" 

"No, not really," Darien replied, taking his glance from the front page of the paper. "Today is going to be slower than normal, but we could all use a rest after last week, right?" Caroline nodded in agreement. Last week had been so hectic, they had barely any time to think. 

"Will you order in lunch for me today? I can get other things done sooner if I don't take that hour off." He smiled. "Thanks Caroline." She shook her head in wonder as Darien walked down the hall to his office. Yes, she agreed silently, she definitely liked this new Mr. Wilkinson. 

****** 

After a two hour bus ride, and nearly getting lost in the middle of the city in the back of a taxi, Serena walked into the reception area of the offices of Taylor & Benison, Inc. She glanced around the large suite, and for a moment felt very out of place. 

"Can I help you ma'am?" A cheerful young secretary sitting at the main desk suddenly spoke up, the nameplate on the desk read 'Caroline.' Momentarily overwhelmed, Serena almost forget why she had come in the first place. But now that she had made so much effort to surprise him, she couldn't leave just yet. "I'm--I'm looking for Darien Wilkinson. Is he in today by any chance?" 

The young secretary smiled. "Mr. Wilkinson is always in--in fact, I doubt he ever leaves. Do you have an appointment with him?" 

"Ah, no, I came by to say hello. You could say I'm a good friend of his," Serena replied, blushing lightly. 

Somewhat puzzled, Caroline reached over and picked up the intercom phone. "All right, I'll let him know that you're here to see him." 

Serena's eyes widened. "Actually, he doesn't know I'm in town. I was hoping to surprise him. Would that be okay?" Caroline raised an eyebrow, but then looked down at the schedule book in front of her. "Well, you're in luck. He doesn't have anything scheduled until after lunch, so I suppose you could go in without an appointment. His office is down the hall, the third door on your right. How did you say you know Mr. Wilkinson again?" 

"We're friends. Good friends," Serena answered, blushing again as she walked down the hall. Caroline stared at the retreating blonde and shook her head. Some things never ceased to surprise her. 

****** 

Even though it wasn't nearly as busy as last week, Darien still found himself surrounded by menial tasks that protested to be done. He could easily dump them all on Caroline's desk and let her take care of it, but that wouldn't be very fair to her. Everyone had to carry their fair share around here. 

Darien stood and looked out on the city through the large window. He liked having an office with windows, he decided. Definitely a step up from the broom closet he used to be squished in a year ago. 

His gaze swept over the lively city. Darien focused his attention on the small park across the street, his favorite place to go when he wanted to be alone. He had told Serena about it in one of his letters, and only wished that she was here to share it with him. 

Running a hand through his dark hair, Darien found himself getting lost in his daydreams, imagining that Serena would be on the other side of his door one day with a huge grin on her face, and he would sweep her into a hug. 

Just then, there was a light knock on his office door. He was puzzled for a moment, usually Caroline would buzz him before anyone came into to see him. He wasn't expecting anyone and all of his appointments for the day weren't scheduled until after lunch. With a shrug, he left his place by the window and strode towards the door, opening it slowly. 

A blonde-haired pixie with a beaming smile on her face greeted him. Darien couldn't believe his eyes. He blinked once, then again to make sure he wasn't just seeing things. "Serena? Is it really you? What are you doing here?" 

Serena's smile fell a little. This wasn't quite the reaction she expected. "Well, I had a four day weekend and no extra work to keep me at home, and I thought I'd surprise you. Your secretary said you weren't busy, so I just--" 

She was cut off as Darien wrapped her into a tight embrace, burying his face in her hair, just like he had done the last day they had been together. Finally, she relaxed and returned the gesture. It felt so good to be in his arms again. 

They separated a little, and Darien gazed at her fondly. "I was just wishing that you were here with me. Are you really for real?" Serena laughed merrily and traced a finger down the side of his face. "You tell me." Then she leaned up on her tiptoes and softly kissed him. 

He slipped his arms around her waist and drew her closer to him. "Mmm, now that's the kind of greeting I like the most." She started giggling again and finally couldn't hold it in any longer. "Do you know how cute you are when I have you wrapped around my finger?" He smiled sheepishly, grabbed her hands and kissed each of her fingers. "Yes, but only around your fingers." 

Serena looked at him earnestly, searching his eyes for an answer. "Now will you tell me what you said at the station?" She stuck out her lower lip in a pout. 

Darien took one look at her and couldn't help smiling. "All right, all right, you got me. I kinda wish you had heard it the first time because it would mean so much more, but I'll repeat myself anyway. I said I don't know how anyone could help not falling in love with you," he murmured softly, running a hand through her soft hair. 

A devilish smile flitted across her lips. "That's what I thought you said." 

His eyes widened. "What? You mean you knew all this time?" 

"Um-hmm. I just wanted to hear those words from you again." 

Darien's annoyance flew out the window after that. He gathered Serena into his arms and buried his face into her hair. "I meant every word." They locked gazes, impossible to avoid the inevitable. His lips closed over hers, and the cares of the world melted into the background while they held onto each other tenderly. 

"That's what I call a warm welcome for a very good friend, sir." A new voice penetrated the silence in Darien's office. 

Darien and Serena pulled away awkwardly from each other to face Caroline, who had a very amused look on her face. "I apologize for barging in, but I tried the intercom first. When you didn't answer, I didn't know what to expect." The expressions on their faces resembled that of a little child getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

"So, if I may ask, sir, when's the wedding?" 

Serena and Darien gaped at Caroline, then looked back at each other, bursting into fits of laughter. 

****** 

"I don't think I'll ever look at trains the same way again." 

"Relax. We only have a few more hours 'til we get there. It's not that bad. I think it's romantic." 

He smiled lovingly at her. "Of course you would. Isn't hard to believe that just a year ago, we were doing the same thing?" 

She poked him in the ribs. "Yes, but we had no idea it would turn out like this. Ready to spend another holiday with my family?" 

"Of course, since I'm now officially part of the family." 

Serena laughed and kissed Darien's cheek. "True, it's been a wonderful six months. I couldn't be happier, you know. They were on their best behavior at the wedding. Now my brothers can really play around with you. Last year, you were there on approval." 

Darien looked at her incredulously. "That was approval? I'd hate to see what their version of disapproval is." 

She laid her head on his shoulder, trying to make herself comfortable for the long ride. "I can't wait to see little Miriam again. Tal says she's running all over the place. I bet she's keeping Michelle in great shape." 

"And what about Sid and Ricky?" Darien had taken to calling his brother-in-law the same way his wife did. 

"Mom and Dad don't know yet, but Sid's already three months along. That's what I call a Christmas present." She sighed softly. "In all my wildest dreams, I never imagined my life would end up this way." She gazed into his eyes with a fondness that she reserved only for him. "Thank you." 

"For what?" 

"Everything."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The End....   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yes, that was really the end. 

Don't yell at me! Do you know how happy I am that I finally finished something this year? *heaves a huge sigh* And I've still got three weeks to go before school is done. Wish me luck that all goes well. I need all the help I can get. 

Once that is over, I will be back. I have a couple of secret projects that I'm working on for this summer. *grin* Visit my page once in a while, and be on the lookout for surprise updates! 

Feedback is a girl's best friend! ely_chan@yahoo.com 


End file.
